Storm II
Storm II was a British robot built by Team Storm armed with a front hinged lifting arm that competed in Robogames 08. Storm II was well known for its ability to disable opponents simply by ramming them into a wall very hard, and the machine used to be able to get up to 30 mph. It did not mirror its success in its native Britain (where it made several finals and won a world championship) winning only one match in Robogames. Robot History Robogames 08 Storm II's first match was against Eugene. This match started with Storm II speeding across the box, attempting to slam into Eugene. However they missed, and this allowed Eugene to get up to full speed. Storm II then got around to the rear of Eugene, and got underneath. This caused Eugenes spinning axe to make contact with the floor, disabling it. Storm II followed this up by slamming Eugene against the wall. At this point the two bots started jockeying for position before Storm II managed to get underneath Eugene again, twice. On the second time Storm II slammed Eugene into the wall Eugene recovered. However Storm II delivered another slam, this time on the front of Eugene disabling it Eugene was counted out giving Storm II the win by KO. Storm II's next match was against Sewer Snake. These two had fought each other before in the 2006 UK Championships. The match started off well for Storm II with Storm II slamming into Sewer Snake popping them a few feet off the ground. then getting underneath Sewer Snake and taking them to the wall. Sewer Snake then got underneath Storm II and returned the favor, however when they tried to flip them, Storm II managed to get away and slam Sewer Snake into the wall again. Sewer Snake then got underneath Storm II and slammed them into the wall again. Storm II then started driving around taking strategic pot shots at Sewer Snake, Sewer Snake then got underneath Storm II and flipped them upside down. Storm II then used its lifting arm to self right, and delivered Sewer Snake to the wall. Sewer Snake then attempted to slam Storm II into the wall but missed and wound up driving itself into the wall instead. By this point however Storm II was having drive issues, and this allowed Sewer Snake to get underneath them from the side, and slam and flip them into the side wall. Storm II then tried and failed to right itself. This allowed Sewer Snake to come over and slam Storm II into the wall twice. Again Storm II tried and failed to right itself, and again Sewer Snake slammed Storm II against the wall. After this Storm II finally managed to right itself, however Sewer Snake then repeatedly slammed Storm II against the arena wall as the seconds ticked down. The resulting judges decision went in Sewer Snakes favor meaning Storm II was in the losers bracket, unfortunately the match with Sewer Snake had took its toll on Storm II and they were unable to repair their broken drive sprocket and had to pull out, eliminating them from the competition. Combat Record Wins: 1 Losses: 1 Outside Robogames Storm 2 extreme 2 official image.jpg|The first incarnation of Storm II that competed in Robot Wars Extreme 2. Team Storm.jpg|Storm II in 2016 with its new spinning disc attatchment. PhotonStorm BB2016.jpg|Photon Storm, Team Storms entry to the 2016 season of the BattleBots reboot. Storm II breaks Eugenes spinner.png|Storm II disables Eugenes spinner. Storm II rights itself.png|Storm II rights itself after being flipped by Sewer Snake. Sewer Snake flips Storm II.png|Storm II flipped by Sewer Snake. Storm II Slams Sewer Snake.png|Storm II slams into Sewer Snake. Storm2.jpg|Storm II. Storm II competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars reaching the grand final, and losing in a controversial decision to Typhoon 2, they also competed in the reboot of Robot Wars reaching the Heat Final before being thrown out the arena by Apollo. Storm II is also a veteran of the UK live circuit, however it has not done too well there, mostly due to the evolution of flippers in the UK. Trivia * Storm II is one of two high profile Robot Wars competitors to compete in Robogames, the other being Typhoon 2. * Team Storm was supposed to compete in Robogames 2016 with Tiberius but pulled out due to entering Tiberius in the Battlebots reboot as Photon Storm, where they lost to Minotaur in the first round. External Links Team Storm on Facebook. See Also * Storm2 (Robot Wars) * [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Photon_Storm Photon Storm (BattleBots)]' ' Category:Foreign Robots Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:British robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2008 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts